One baby, One adoption, and a Funeral
by netflixbabe
Summary: Sure the liars got together every once in a while, but it was nowhere near as many times as it once was, but what happens when a shocking death occurs? One that no one could ever have predicted. DRAMA, FAMILY and ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the reveal of their tormenter, CeCe Drake (now known as Charlotte Dilaurentis), The 5 liars had finally been able to move on from the torture that was their life for 5 years.

Spencer Cavanaugh Hastings had begun her own family with husband Toby Cavanaugh. They had 2 children, ages 3 and 1 plus another one in the oven.

Emily Fields, was a renowned sports medicine doctor, and her fiancée, Alison Dilaurintis was a successful author of 2 childrens books. The couple planned to adopt a girl.

Aria Fitz, wife of Ezra Fitz, was a photographer featured in art museums across the globe. The couple have one child aged 4.

Hannah Rivers, successful actress was married to Caleb Rivers, who directed and edited many of her films. Their son was 2.5 years old.

The liars caught up every once in a while, but not as often as they once did. Their families took priority over their friends, understandably, but what happens when there is a death in the liar family, one that no one could have predicted.

* * *

 _Spencer POV_

"Toby! I am going to be late! Where is my briefcase!" I shouted from the top of the stairs. Monday mornings in this house were close to impossible. I watched Toby as he struggled to put our crying daughter down and place a hot pan down on the counter.

"Its in the living room."

I rushed down the stairs, aware of the fact that my shirt wasn't buttoned and that I was wearing my breast pump. My briefcase was covered in pink stickers.

"Claudia! Get over Here!" I shouted. Seconds later footsteps clattered from upstairs.

"What is this?" I asked holding the briefcase up to her for her to see. "Haven't I told you many times before not to put stickers on mommy's briefcase?"

3 year old Claudia nodded, staring down at her feet.

I glanced at my watch, I was suppose to leave ten minutes ago. I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't slept a good night sleep in years, I can barely do this with 2, how am I going to do this with THREE children?

I put the bottles of breastmilk in the fridge and buttoned up my shirt.

"Babe, I need to go, Claudia has a check up at 11, and Annie needs to get a new blanket, I accidently washed it on the wrong mode."

Toby gave me a "I wish I was dead more than I would rather do this" look, but I ignored it, and tried to fit my pumps on my very swollen feet.

I was 4 months pregnant. Nowadays, it was once one baby popped out another one was in before you could say "2 kids is enough".

* * *

 _Aria POV_

I awoke to the sweet, bitter smell of coffee. My head spun as if I had a hangover, but no, it was sleep deprivation.

People said that the crying would ease up when they turned 3 or so. Oh, if they knew how wrong they were.

Our condo in New York, had an amazing view of Grand Central Park. Ezra quietly tapped away at his keyboard.

I glanced into the kitchen and noticed that a steaming cup of coffee had been placed next to the NY times.

"Be sure to read my new article." Ezra mentioned, eyes still focused on his screen.

I sat on one of the stools and leaned over the counter to grab my coffee and newspaper. I opened it, and my eyes scrolled the pages looking for his article.

When turning one of the pages, I glanced at the clock, it was quarter to 7. _Shit._ My photos where suppose to be edited and sent to national geographic. I was suppose to do that last night, but I had fallen asleep on my laptop. I had an hour to edit 200 photos.

I silently berated myself for not editing them earlier while grabbing my camera and walking to my office. I edited photo after photo, aware of the fact that there was no way in hell, that I was going to finish this in time. I had only edited a mere 75 photos by the time it was 8. I sighed and sent in what I had done, knowing that the editor would not be pleased.

* * *

 _Emily POV_

I stared at the adoption papers, I couldn't believe this was finally happening. After 2 failed adoptions, 1 failed round of IVF, and a miscarriage, this was the best news in 2 years.

Alison and I had moved to Los Angeles for my work 3 years ago, we could never have predicted everything that would happen. Ali became an overnight sensation with her children's book, "Bunny and the Sea", and I worked at a prestigious private practice in Beverly Hills.

Ali picked up the pen next to her and signed her name at the bottom of the papers. I grinned, and put my name next to hers.

"Its happening." She whispered. I looked into her eyes, and smiled.

"Its finally happening." I corrected her.

"I can't believe we have made it through this year." Ali breathed, staring off into the distance.

"I miss the feeling, you know? Of feeling like your safe." She said.

"Ali, we haven't felt that in years." I said, waiting for a reaction.

"I know, I meant like, safe... emotionally."

"Oh, This is about our baby." I said carefully. Ali had miscarried our child, and then we did IVF, which didn't work.

"I am suppose to do, the one thing that women are suppose to do. And I couldn't. We spent thousands on IVF, and that didn't work. Then we tried to adopt. Twice. and that didn't work, and now... I just feel, that as much as we want this to work, will it ever work?" She asked, dabbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Ali, 5th times the charm." I whispered. Ali let out a small laugh.

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, This time I mean it."

* * *

 _Hannah POV_

Caleb stared at me intently while I took a sip of my vanilla bean frappe.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing, just... hoping I could get a sip?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed, "Sure." and handed my frappe to him. He took a greedy sip that devoured almost a 1/4 of my venti drink.

"Hey!" I scolded and reached across the table to flick his forehead.

"Asshole." I muttered and yanked my drink back.

Caleb rubbed his forehead. I glanced at my iPhone. It was 10 in the morning.

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to be on the Ellen show today, so I can't pick up Joel at daycare today."

"I'm editing the movie today. I can't." He said.

"I'm not going to pass up ellen, fit it in your schedule!" I began to tense up, I mean, its _Ellen._

Caleb groaned and rubbed his temple. "Fine." He said, clearly exasperated.

I had to be at the studio in half an hour, I got up to push my hair in, when I heard someone yell my name behind me.

"OHMYGOD! Its Hannah Rivers!" A teen no older than 14 shouted. _Shit._ I quickly put on my dark sunglasses and started walking towards my car as fast as my legs would possibly go.

"Hannah! Hannah!" More people were starting to follow me. I ducked in my SUV, and rolled up all my windows. Thank god, I had traded in my bmw sedan for a Tesla model x just a few months ago.

I drove by the starbucks Caleb and I were sitting at moments ago, and saw him still sitting there, enjoying his latte.

I drove to the studio, barely on time. I made my way to the hair and make up station, and read a magazine as 3 people worked simultaneously around me.

Someone called my name and told me I was to be on set in 2 minutes. It was showtime.

* * *

This story so far is just going to be explaining the characters lives, but don't worry, drama coming soon!

Review Favorite and Follow!

Thanks

Kisses

-NinA :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Spencer POV_

My body was physically drained. An 8 hour day at the office, and then caring for two children, plus making sure I didn't over work my body, was the Olympics, but everything was on fire, you were on fire, and the closest water source was 10 miles away. Pardon my French, but sometimes, being a parent fucking sucks.

They tell you its rewarding in the end. I sure hope that's true.

Toby crawled in beside me in bed, where I was already laying. He patted my belly, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled. At least for 2 seconds, there was an escape. The 10 minutes of quiet, were the things ii looked forward to each day. No crying, no screaming, no fighting, just quiet.

Toby snuggled up against me and pulled me by my belly closer to him so I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I rhelished this feeling, breathing in his sweet scent of sandlewood and oranges. He nestled his face in my neck and planted a kiss on my jaw.

I wrapped my arms around his and they rested on top of my belly. I felt a small jab in my ribs.

"Hey, the baby is kicking." I said and lay flat on my back so he could press his hands against my abdomen.

"Wow. You know, I forgot what this feels like. Feeling... them." He said and then pressed the side of his face on the top of my belly. I smiled.

My phone rang, and I reached for it from the night table. It was Alison.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh My God! Spencer. I-I-I don't know what to do" A frazzled Alison cried.

"Wait what happened." I said, sitting up.

"Emily, she-she." Ali tried before bursting into a spew of tears.

"ALI? What happened?" I asked, knowing this couldn't be good.

"She was in a c-c-car accident. She is in a c-coma." Ali cried into the phone.

* * *

 _Emily POV (Before the accident)_

Los Angeles traffic isn't something anyone likes. My car had been stalled for the last 15 minutes in the same spot, and I had a patient who needed to be seen in 5 minutes.

I took a deep breath, and kept myself from honking. There was a turn up ahead, I would take that and hopefully it would cut down some of the time opposed to sitting in traffic for the rest of the morning.

I took a left turn and began driving down a busy street, but not as busy as before. my phone rang, and I took just a quick glance at it.

I continued driving, and was about to take a right turn when I noticed a truck that was swerving dangerously close to me. I practically tore the wheel off trying to avoid it. Before I even knew what was happening, another car hit my car on the passenger side, and then on the drivers side.

* * *

 _Aria POV_

I scrolled through the latest shoot on my camera, critiquing myself on every detail. After all, Vogue was going to do it anyway. Ezra knocked on one of the French doors of my office.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked.

"No, not at all, what's up?" I asked.

"Spencer tried to call you, its important, but i'll let her tell you." It was only after he said this that I noticed his red eyes and cheeks, almost as if he had been crying. His nose was runny, and he was constantly wiping it with the back of his sweater.

"Ezra... What happened.""

"Something really bad has happened." I felt my heart drop and I grabbed my iPhone off my desk, and frantically called Spencer.

"What happened?" I asked, my heart beating a million times per minute.

"Emily, she..." Spencer started, I heard her sniffling.

"She what?" I asked in a panic.

"Oh Aria, she was in a car accident."

"Oh my god." A sob erupted from the back of my throat, and I sunk down onto the floor.

"And she is in a coma." Spencer sobbed. My heart didn't even want to know how Ali was coping.

"Does Hanna Know?" I asked in between sobs.

"I Think Alison is calling her now."

"I-I gotta go." I said and clicked my phone off.

I ran into the master bedroom, and grabbed my suitcase and started throwing things in. Ezra ran in after me.

"Aria, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"We are going to LA." I said.

* * *

 _Hanna POV_

I had just gotten off the set of Ellen when I noticed Caleb was standing by my Tesla.

"Hi." I noticed Joel was already strapped into the back seat.

"Hi." He said, and opened the drivers side door for me.

I nodded, and got in, and started the car.

My phone hooked up to the Bluetooth and I noticed Ali had tried to call me, three times.

I swallowed. Three times.

I hit the call button next to Ali's picture on the car screen.

"Hey Alis-" Before I could finish my sentence Ali cut me off.

"Han," Ali sobbed.

My breaths quickened, and Caleb gave me an alarming look.

"Em is not doing great." She cried.

"What? Why?" I asked on the verge of breaking down.

"She was in a car accident. And now she is in a coma. They don't know if she will be able to pull through."

Caleb gasped and squeezed my hand.

"Oh Han," She cried, "You should have seen her, she looked so helpless laying in that hospital bed."

"I am so sorry Ali. What hospital are you at? We are coming right now."

"I don't know. We were going to adopt a baby you know."

"Ali... you don't deserve this."

"I know. I also didn't deserve my miscarriage, or 2 failed adoptions or my IVF failing. But hey. Life Fucking Sucks."

I knew Ali had suffered so much trauma in the last couple years. She was the strongest person I knew.

* * *

 _Alison POV_

My heart sank to the floor when I saw Emily being taken to the operating room. I knew that there was no way she was making it out alive. The doctors tried to give me some encouragement on how these where the best surgeons or some bullshit like that. There was no way a person with that much blood loss and trauma could survive those types of injuries.

I draped my cardigan over me like a blanket and sat in a corner, sobbing. How was I going to do this without Emily? She was my rock, I felt grounded when I was with her. What am I going to do now?

More tears erupted from inside, and I was surprised I could still produce tears after hour 3.

Hanna and Caleb arrived shortly after another nurse informed me that there were no news yet.

I threw my hands around Hanna and we sobbed together.

"Any news?" Caleb asked, wiping his eyes.

"No. I don't think she will make it though. No matter how strong she is, nobody can survive injuries that extensive." I whispered, and kept my arms around Hannah.

"Don't say that." Hannah whispered, and let me sob into her chest.

After 5 long tedious hours, the doctor came out to see me.

"I am so sorry" He started.

"NO! No!" I screamed and sunk down to the floor, unable to contain my sobs.

"Ms. Dilaurentis, we did everything we could, but the damage to her spine and neck where just to extensive. If it helps she didn't feel anything. Would you like to say goodbye?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him through the large doors that led to the operation room.

Emily lay lifelessly on the operating table. Her entire body was covered in bruises, and dried blood.

I gave her a last kiss on her cold, stiff lips. I let out a stifled sob and grabbed her hand.

"How am I suppose to do this alone?" I cried.

"Why did you leave." I whispered. I hugged her stiff body and let my tears fall onto her.

"Em, I love you so much. I love you _so much._ Please don't leave me alone. Please." I prayed, knowing that It wouldn't work.

The Doctor came back in, an I knew it was time to leave. I kissed her cheek one last time and walked out the doors.

Hanna came to me and gave me a hug. I felt her tears fall onto me, but I didn't care. I just needed this to be a dream. I needed this to be a dream so badly.

Just a few days ago we had signed the adoption papers, and now... she was _dead._ I needed to say it to myself.

Emily Fields, your fiancée, is dead.

I cried, and I cried, and I cried.

* * *

 _Spencer POV_

Toby and I cried on the way to the airport. We had dropped off the kids at my parents and took a cab to the airport. Both of us were just done. We trudged our way into our seats on the plane and slept. relishing the 6 hours of sleep, aware that it was our last in a long time.

Toby held my hand and squeezed it gently when we boarded off the plane, tears still streaming down both of our faces.

The taxi to the hospital felt like it was never going to end. The roads felt longer and kept going. When we finally got to the hospital we saw that Ali was sobbing. We both ran up to her and just hugged her. There was nothing more we could do, but hug her. I let go of her, and Toby cried into my shoulder.

Nowhere in the room was there a dry eye. Ali had been at the hospital for 6 hours, waiting for Em's body to be released. Tissues littered the trash cans.

Aria and Ezra arrived in the evening, and they offered their deepest condolences, but I knew that it wouldn't help Ali.

What Ali needed to do was to accept. No matter how hard that would be.

* * *

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! I would love some suggestions for future chapters.

Review, Follow and Favorite!

Kisses,

-NinA


	3. Chapter 3

_Alison POV (2 days later)_

I watched as Mrs. and Mr. Fields sobbed into each others shoulders. They had flown in for the funeral.

I stared off aimlessly into the distance, I felt like I wasn't _me_ anymore, a part of me was torn away in the accident.

My eyes were red and sore, I cried so hard my eyes had started to bleed. I had decided we were going to bury her next to our unborn child. At least she would have someone up there.

Every time someone said they were so sorry for my loss, I would lose it all over again, like it was happening the first time.

I needed to breathe. I needed to breathe like everything was okay. I needed to breathe like there was some part of me still intact.

I can't walk into my own apartment without feeling lost. I took my stuff over to Hanna and Caleb's. No way was I going to go back there. No way. I went in once, but Emily had left her coat on the couch, it still smelled like her. I knew that one day I would need to accept she wasn't coming back, but today was not that day.

I stared aimlessly into the distance. I was holding Emily's favorite flower, a daisy. I twirled it around in my fingers and watched the flower rotate around hypnotically. I watched as Mrs. Fields placed her flower on Emily's coffin. Her black dress sway in the breeze. She wiped her face and widened her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. Mr. Fields followed. It was my turn.

I took a step towards the coffin, and immediately wanted to turn around and run. Forget it all. But I didn't. I placed my flower on her coffin, and took one more look at her face. Her face had been cleaned of the blood around it. Her bruises were still visible, but she was still the same Emily.

I wiped my nose, and slowly removed my engagement ring, and I placed it in her palm and squeezed it tightly. I remembered the day she proposed to me.

 _"Em, I'm tired, I don't want to go out tonight!" I groaned._

 _"Come on! The restaurant is literally a 10 minute drive and we don't have to get appetizers." She stomped her foot and gave me a look._

 _"Fine." I said and pulled on my coat and shoes._

 _"Thank You. This place supposedly has the BEST spicy tuna roll. You know you looove those." She grinned. My ears stood up on the side of my head. Sushi?_

 _"Really? How have I not heard of it before then?" I asked._

 _"It opened last week, and I have a reservation." My mouth watered._

 _We hopped in Em's car and drove to a super modern parking lot. I looked to my right and saw a Tesla charging station._

 _Emily led me to a Sushi Place, and gave her last name to the waiter._

 _"Ah, right this way Ms. Fields." She said and led us to a private table next to a water fountain._

 _We sat down and looked at our menus. I already knew I was going to get the spicy tuna._

 _We ordered shortly after and sipped on our drinks._

 _"I am so excited to try this." I said, and watched as rolls of sushi were being cut at the bar._

 _"The pediatrician at the practice reccomended it. Apperantly the sashimi here is to die for."_

 _"Remember when we first started dating and you took me out to that awful sushi restraunt in rosewood?" I giggled at the memory._

 _"God, dont even remind me, that was a disastor. It looked like a meth lab."_

 _Before we could continue our conversation, the waitress handed us our rolls, and i dug in. Em was so right. These were delish!_

 _I took a bite into a roll and noticed that underneath it, there was a gold ring with a diamond on the top, i picked it up and took a good look at it, completely unaware that this ring was meant for me._

 _"Someone put their ring in my sushi!" I said, and handed it to Emily who had her hand streched out._

 _I watched in disbelief as Emily got up from her seat and got down on one knee._

 _"Oh my god." I squealed, and my hands flew up to cover my mouth._

 _"Alison DiLaurentis, I love you so much and I can't imagine not spending one more day not being with you. Will you marry me?"_

 _Hot tears rushed down my cheeks._

 _"Yes Yes Yes! A Thousand times yes." I Blubbered through tears. I Hugged and kissed her and watched as everyone applauded._

I smiled at the memory, but then I remembered where I was and smiles were replaced with fresh tears. I released Emily stiff hand and backed away to where Spencer and Aria were standing. Spencer immediately gave me a hug, I could feel her pregnant belly against my stomach and I thought of our unborn child. The child that was with Emily up in the sky. It was comforting that at least someone was up there to take care of her when I couldn't.

"Oh! The baby just kicked." Spencer said an looked down at her bump. I felt a small movement next to my abdomen.

"Wow." I whispered. If only I could have felt it for myself.

* * *

 _Aria POV_

Ezra and I stared at Alison who sat in the corner of the guest room at Hannah and Caleb's.

"How long has she been like that?" I asked Hannah who was also staring intently.

"A Few hours at least, she hasn't eaten anything in days. That's yesterdays coffee next to the TV" She said and promptly turned around when she heard Joel crying, and she began to comfort him.

I leaned into Ezra's shoulder and sighed.

"We should give her a little space. Do you want to go get some lunch?" He whispered. Now that he mentioned it I was actually really hungry. My appetite for anything the past few days was very minimal. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen and announced we were going to walk to the nearby bakery and get some lunch for everyone.

Spencer and Toby had gotten their own hotel room, as there was not enough space for everyone at the River's residence.

The Bakery was just a 12 minute walk away, and the fresh air was welcome after spending days inside and crying. All this seemed like a dream, a nightmare actually. It was heartbreaking seeing Alison in this state.

The bakery was a quaint little shop right next to the farmers market. We walked in and ordered some sandwiches and delicious looking baked goods.

We got some fresh fruit from one of the stands outside the bakery. I thought of our daughter Amelia, and just wanted to see her excitement about all these fresh fruits, but we had left her with our Au Par back in New York.

We walked back into the house and saw that Alison had finally come out of her room and was sipping a glass of water. I could see how fragile she still was, and how one wrong word could have set her over the edge again.

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"Emily and I were going to adopt a child, but I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered and looked to the granite counters underneath her.

"I think you should go through with it." Hannah said and moved over to her so she could rub her shoulder.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" She asked and wiped her watery eyes.

"I think You could do it." I Chimed in.

She looked up at us and gave her first smile in days, but it was short lived, and she quickly replaced it with another look of sadness.

"But Emily was going to help me, and now I have... no one."

"Don't be silly! You will have us." Hannah said and Caleb nodded.

"When are you suppose to get your Girl?" Ezra asked.

"Boy" She corrected.

"Sometime in the next 2 months, the mother is giving him to us right after she gives birth to him."

"What are you going to name him?" I asked, glad that we were talking about something else other than Emily for a change.

"I was thinking Christopher."

* * *

 _Spencer POV (Next Day)_

Toby and I Changed from our clothes that we had worn last night and into fresh ones. We would only be in LA for 2 more days. I couldn't take off any more time from work.

We hadn't told Ali yet, knowing that she wouldn't like the news. I struggled to put on my shoes and Toby helped me tie the laces.

In all of my pregnancies, my belly grew very fast. I was always mistaken for having twins as I was so big at 4 months.

"Are we going to Hanna's now or do you want to go and get breakfast first?"

"Lets get Breakfast, after all its only 6 right now, I doubt that they are even up yet." Toby said, and pulled on his shirt.

We exited our room and headed towards the elevator. We pressed the floor where the lobby was, and got breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.

I was so tired. Coffee was always a necessity. We ate in peace, nobody else was awake yet, so the restaurant was quiet with the exception of a few other people.

We finished and got a taxi to take us to the house. The somber energy in the house wafted towards us as we stepped inside.

Toby and I whispered on how we should tell Alison that we would be leaving.

"Ali, I know that you really need something other than bad news, but I wanted to let you know that we are flying back Home in 2 days. I can't take off anymore time from work, and I'm really sorry." I tried to tell her in the kindest and most reassuring voice I could possibly muster.

Ali nodded, and turned around, acting as she hadn't heard what I had said.

"Ali.."

"No its fine. Just leave." I was shocked, I thought she would have taken it better.

"I know you are still mourning but seriously! Ali you are better than this." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I regretted saying it and just closed my mouth entirely.

Ali turned back to look at me.

"My fiancée just died. I'm so sorry that I can't be All happy and cheery for you all the God damn Time!" She shouted back.

"Ali, I shouldn't have said that," I tried.

"No, I don't want your apology!" She interrupted.

"I am sick and tired of people apologizing!" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

I stared in shock over what just happened.

Hanna and Aria were just as shocked as I was.,

"We should probably leave." I whispered to Toby, who had his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

He nodded and ushered me out.

Hanna and Aria nodded back to us and we left.

A taxi came soon after Toby had called in, and we both sat in the back, still realign from what had just happened.

"I feel awful." I whispered to Toby.

"Don't be, I know that you said it on impulse and that those pregnancy hormones don't help." He said and gave me a glimmer of a smile.

I returned the smile and we headed for the hotel.

"I am starving." I said after a moment of silence.

"You ate an hour ago!"

"Yeah, an _hour_ ago."

"Fine, want to stop and get some frozen yogurt?" He asked.

"YES." I said and my mouth watered at the thought.

Toby asked the driver what the best fro yo place near by was, and conveniently it was right by our hotel.

I chose all the most unhealthy toppings as possible in the largest cup possible. Toby stared in disbelief as I finished the serving before he finished his small size.

"I am still hungry" I giggled.

"Impossible" Toby muttered.

That afternoon was the first time I really felt okay. I was still obviously sad that my best friend had died and that my other best friend was broken over it, but I felt okay. I knew that Em would have wanted us to move on. I knew that she would be okay.

Our hotel was a 10 minute walk from the beach and we decided to walk there after enjoying our dinner. I loved my kids, but sometimes this, this beautiful sunset, was really nice and relaxing, compared to the chaos that we had at home.

"I can't wait to see Claudia and Annie." I said as I leaned into Toby's chest.

"Me too." He said and pulled out his wallet to look at a picture of our girls.

I let out a laugh.

"What?" Toby asked.

"They look so innocent in this photo! If only this was a picture of our typical monday."

Toby chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"What do you think, boy or girl?" I asked.

"Anything, as long as its healthy." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think we need to get going" Toby started after glancing at his watch.

"Why? Its only 8 o' clock." I asked.

"Yes, 8. Do you not remember what happened last time you were pregnant and didn't get enough sleep." He said.

Ah yes, my last pregnancy. I remembered having to be in the hospital for 3 weeks after sleep deprivation and dehydration. Toby was drained from having to take care of Claudia while I was in the hospital. Toby had awful memories of me being pale and sick, hooked up to IV's and having a blood test every 8 hours to monitor my blood sugar. I could see him shudder at the thought.

"Babe, I'm okay. The baby can stand to last another hour." I reassured.

He gave me a smile, but I knew he didn't mean it from the sad glimmer in his eyes.

I took his hand and placed it on my belly, and placed my hand on top of his.

"We'll be okay." I whispered.

"I hope so."

* * *

ALLISON POV

Spencer. Fuck Spencer. Can she not even be here for me when our best friend and my fiancée has died? Does she even care?

I lay silently on the guest room bed. It had to be the wee hours of the morning. I couldn't find it in me to sleep without having Emily by my side. I glanced at the right side of the bed where Emily usually slept.

I envied spencer for her happy family. They looked like the epitome of the perfect family. Why couldn't I have a perfect family, why cant I have my wife and my own biological child. Why did everything always happen to me. My freaking sister tormented me for years, my mother was killed, and I was forced into hiding because of my family.

It was my hope that I could leave all the bad parts of my family behind when Emily and I started dating. Of course she would always be a reminder of our past, but I wanted to focus on our future. Together.

Looks like that ship passed.

* * *

 **It Has been a while since I updated. I have had this chapter in the works for a while now, but I wasn't feeling passionate about what I was writing, so I took a break, and I finally got over my writers block. Thanks for your patience, and I will get working on the next chapter!**

 **Let me know about any ideas that you would like to see in the future chapters.**

 **Kisses,**

 **NinA**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aria POV_

I stared at the cup of coffee in front of me. I relished the moment of silence before everyone else was up. It was 5 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I got up from the couch and left Ezra sleeping, eventually wandering into the kitchen for a cup of coffee I didn't feel like drinking.

I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, I really tried to sleep, but I couldn't. The vibe in the house was so negative, its all I could think about.

Nobody mentioned the adoption. It had been a few days. Ali was still in her understandable miserable mood. Spencer and Toby had left, and Hannah and Caleb kept to themselves. There were 5 people in this house, but it just felt so empty,

I stirred my lukewarm coffee with my finger and sucked it gently. I grabbed a magazine off the counter and mindlessly flipped through the pages. I could honesty not care less on "who wore it best".

I was startled when Hanna came up behind me.

"Morning" she gave me a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Morning, Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"Yes, Well partly. I threw up a little bit. I think it was whatever we ate last night." She said.

"I feel fine"

"Yeah but I had the chicken."

I was about to continue our conversation when Ali walked in. Her sweatpants and old T-shirt were not in good condition. She hadn't worn anything else for the past 3 days. She hadn't showered in 5 days, and to be completely honest, she reeked. Understandable though as her almost-wife had just died.

I sympathized with her. I was the exact same way when my dad passed away about 2 years ago. He had terminal lung cancer, and we were expecting it, so the blow wasn't as hard as it would have been if he had died suddenly. At least I got to tell him goodbye before he left. I knew he looked over me, and that was what got me through it.

A tear touched my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Morning" I said.

She gave me a more colorful look. In fact, her face looked more like her than it had since the... incident.

Her cheeks had more color to them, and her nose wasn't as red, but she had large bags under her eyes.

She blow out some air, and she gave me a smile. I wanted to drop my jaw.

Hanna saw it too, and opened her mouth as if to say, _Is she getting better?_

"Can I use the shower in your room, the one in the guest room just has cold water." She asked, her voice still had a touchy edge to it, but she really sounded more like herself.

"Absolutely, do you want some soap or shampoo?" Hanna jumped to her side.

"No, im fine."

Ali retreated to where the master bath was located and locked the door.

Was she finally accepting that Emily had left? She had seemed to be in denial up until a few minutes ago.

* * *

 _Alison POV_

I let the warm water cascade over me. I breathed in the steam and leaned against the tiled wall. I closed my eyes and remembered the showers Em and I used to take together.

The silence was eerie, I didn't like it. I lived in silence for so long, its just a reminder of that bad time in my life.

All I could think about was Emily. Whenever Em came out of the shower she smelled like a delicious blend of coconut and lavender. I missed that scent.

I let my back slide down against the wall, as I unwillingly let tears rush down my cheeks and then blend into the droplets on my body. I sat hugging my knees and gave out silent sobs.

Emily. Emily. Emily. Thoughts of her just rushed through my head. I had in my own way come to terms with the fact that I would never see her again, until I went up with her. This was the same way I felt when we found out we lost our child.

 _"Are you excited for the appointment?" Emily asked as she escorted me through the clinic doors._

 _"More nervous." I said. Emily sighed as I said that._

 _"You have been taking your vitamins, eating well, and getting plenty of rest. The baby will be fine." She reassured as she put her hand on my tiny 14 week old bump._

 _I breathed in deeply, and gave her a smile. She knew what she was taking about, she was a doctor._

 _Emily checked us in with a nurse, who led us to the waiting room. I was getting more nervous by the minute. Emily sensed this, and she changed the topic from the pregnancy to the upcoming wedding of Ezra and Aria._

 _"Alison DiLaurentis?" The nurse called. I glanced at Emily for a look of reassurance. She smiled at me and helped me up._

 _We were led into a room with a monitor waiting by the side of the bed. I was handed a gown, and was told to strip._

 _I lay on the bed after and covered my lower area with a paper sheet. The ultrasound technician walked in, and introduced herself, and asked some basic questions. Finally, we got to the ultrasound._

 _She smeared some of the blue gel onto my abdomen and started moving the ultrasound around it, keeping her eyes glued to the monitor. She had a look of frustration in her face, a she tried to get an angle where our baby would be able to be seen._

 _"is everything okay?" Emily asked after a few seconds of silence._

 _"I can't say anything. That's the doctors job." She said coldly._

 _Was everything okay? Why wasn't she showing us the picture? Why was she acting so oddly?_

 _The technician looked around a little more, and eventually excused herself to get the doctor._

 _"Oh my god, something is wrong." I whispered._

 _"We don't know that." She said, and rubbed my shoulder. Something was wrong. I knew it._

 _The doctor came in with a somber face._

 _He took a turn on the machine, but stayed silent, as he worked the wand around my belly._

 _He sighed. Oh lord._

 _"Is everything okay?" Emily choked._

 _"Unfortunately, the baby doesn't look like what you would expect it to look like at fourteen weeks. Im very sorry, but im afraid that you have miscarried." He said gently._

 _I felt like I couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in on me and I was weak, unable to resist._

 _I choked back a sob._

 _"I'm very sorry, sometimes this just happens, and there is no particular reason for it."_

 _I had tears well up in my eyes. "Its my fault." I quivered._

 _"No, no. Don't say that. you did everything right." Emily said shakily._

 _I was having full blown sobs and tears emerge from me, as I cried into Emily's shoulder, who was also crying._

 _The doctor had exited the room, and had let us know that I needed to have a d &c within a week. After I finished crying, simply as I had nothing left to cry about, it was just empty sobs, I felt numb._

 _Just earlier today I had hoped everything was okay, like Emily had said. But now.._

 _Before I finished my though Emily grabbed me by my shoulders, and said. "We will get through this. We can adopt. Or we can do another round of IVF. We will be okay."_

I wish I had someone to tell me that it would be okay now, I wished that someone would grab me by the shoulders and reassure me. Emily was that person. Who would be my person?

* * *

 _Hanna POV_

Alison had been in our shower for quite some time now, I wanted to go check on her, but I didn't want to invade.

"Mommy!" Joel cried as he tugged on my legging.

"What sweetie?" I asked, pulling him into my arms.

"Where is Spwencer?" He asked innocently. He had no idea what was happening.

"Spence and Toby had to go back home, Annie and Claudia needed their mommy and daddy."

"Oh." He said, and abandoned the subject and ran off to Caleb, where he said something I couldn't catch.

I felt so nauseous. I already knew why, but I didn't want to tell anyone yet, before I knew for sure. I was pretty sure I was pregnant.

My boobs were so sore, my feet had started to swell up, and I was having crazy saltine cravings. Just like my last pregnancy with Joel.

I also hoped that I wasn't pregnant. Mainly because I felt bad being pregnant after Ali had miscarried and lost her fiancée. And because last time I was pregnant, we had a very high chance that Joel would have down syndrome. We would have loved him either way, but we were worried if we would be able to do it.

Caleb came in after putting on the TV for Joel and poured himself a cup of coffee, while grabbing half of my bagel.

I was too tired to scold him. He noticed this, but ignored it as Aria showed us a picture of us at the funeral in People magazine.

The paparazzi really have no regard for privacy. I was there for a funeral for one of my best friends, and the paparazzi managed to find me? It made me so angry. I am in grieving, not at a red carpet.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, and texted Spencer with an update on the current situation.

 **-Ali seems 2 b doing okay, for the first time in 4ever. You and toby + kids doing OK? Will call u l8r in evening.** i texted her.

 **\- Thats good, We are doing fine, jetlagged. Tell ali i really am sorry, btw i can fly in with toby and the kids next weekend, i gtg get ready for work, ttyl.** She texted back almost instantly.

I decided to get out of the house, there was a CVS a couple miles away, were i could get a test. Considering it was 6:30 in the morning, i also assumed there wouldnt be any cameras there.

I climbed into my car, after muttering something to Caleb about needing milk, or juice was it?

There was an middle aged woman behind the register, who was more interested in her phone than me. I strolled past the makeup aisle to the test section. I just grabbed the first 3 which were early detection. I also grabbed a pack of saltines, as I made my way to the register.

I was wearing sunglasses, so I don't think she knew who i was. I paid for everything, and ducked into my car.

After I got home, Caleb enquired about the milk I was supposed to get. I didn't say anything, and just strode into the bathroom with my bag.

I sat down on the toilet, and unboxed one of the tests. I let my thoughts race around me as i took each of the tests. I wasn't as nervous as i though i would be. It wasn't as nerve wracking as the first time i had missed my period 3 years ago, and Caleb and i held hands as we waited for the results.

Now it was just me. I stared at the purple and white stick. It was Positive.

* * *

 _Spencer POV_

It had been a long day. Work was hectic, as usual. Being 5 months pregnant on top of that, plus jetlagged, didn't make for a good combo. The kids, Claudia and Annie had made a huge mess, while Toby napped, and we gave up, and ordered take out.

I really wanted some wine right now. I read a book were you could have a glass occasionally, now was one of those times. Toby had already crashed onto the couch while watching a rerun of Family Guy. I opened a bottle of red wine, and poured myself no more than a fourth of the glass. I practically devoured it.

The kids were asleep. I tucked each of them into their beds, and gave them a kiss. I woke Toby up, and got ready for bed myself.

I gave Hanna a call.

 **\- Hey, its Spencer.**

 **-Hey, I really think Ali is starting to get better.**

 **-That's great, did she change out of her clothes yet?**

 **-Actually, she did, and took a shower.**

 **-Wow. That's great. Whats going up with you?**

 **-Oh nothing much. Well, there is something, but i will tell you next weekend.**

 **-What! no come on, Tell me.**

 **-Its nothing.**

 **-Tell. Me.**

 **\- Its not that big a deal!**

 **-Oh My God, Are you pregnant?**

 **-How did you know!**

 **-Han, i know you. Oh My God! Congratulations!**

 **-To be honest, i really wish i hadn't got pregnant now, i feel bad being pregnant and happy right after Ali lost her fiancée who was also my best friend, and she lost her baby. Granted, she is adopting.**

 **\- Is she still doing that?**

 **\- I don't know. The conversation has been dropped basically.**

 **-Okay, well im exhausted, im gonna go now.**

 **-Bye, sleep well.**

I clicked off the phone, and settled into the covers.

Toby was by side, and he wrapped his arms around me.

The thoughts just raced through my mind. Pregnancy, Babies, Death...

It scared me that i wasn't as sad and distraught as everyone else was. Was i emotionless? I felt sad, but not as sad as Alison or Aria was. Emily was my best friend too. Was there something wrong with me?

"Toby, Wake up." I nudged him.

"What." He asked groggily.

"I don't feel sad enough about Emily's death."

He muttered something i couldn't understand, and then he adjusted himself back into the covers. I didn't bring it up anymore, and kept it to myself.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! Let me know what you would like to see in the story next! I will update within the end of the week, so stay tuned! Plus reviews only make work harder.**

 **Kisses,**

 **NinA**


End file.
